The Prince
by di1682
Summary: This is an AU modern era story in which Thomas is a prince who is bitter and lonely and wants something else in life. After a drastic decision, he enrolls to Downton Abbey University to see if he can find himself... that is without reveling his true identity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I've been reading Thomas/Jimmy fics for a months now and I've been wanting to write one for a while but I wasn't sure of the topic. I remembered that I wrote a story 10 years ago (ouch) and I'm going to base this fic with my previous one. I would greatly appreciate comments and reviews. Thank you for reading :)**

**Another thing is that I'm making Thomas a bit younger. He's 25 and Jimmy 22.**

**This is an AU modern era story in which Thomas is a prince who is bitter and lonely and wants something else in life. After a drastic decision, he enrolls to Downton Abbey University to see if he can find himself... that is without reveling his true identity.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thomas opens his eyes and sees that it's morning already. He sighs and stretches on his large bed. He lays there for a few moments, trying to get the sleep out of his body. _What will today bring?_ With a groan, he climbs out of bed, puts on his slippers, his robe and walks to the window and opens the curtain and sighs deeply. _Same things... same people... same... everything..._

Outside, he sees a large labyrinth garden that is being tended to by several gardeners. On the right side, there are several cars parked, people getting in and out of the cars in a hurry. _What's the rush?_ Thomas shakes his head and closed his eyes for a second in annoyance. Then he saw that on the left side, there was a woman walking five dogs. _Father's dogs, bloody dogs._

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

A shy voice says, "Your Majesty?"

Sigh._ Leave me alone for one blasted day._ Thomas turns away from the window. "Yes?"

A young man comes in wearing a suit and a tie and looks terrified. "Good morning, sir. I, uh, I just wanted to make sure that..."

"That I was already awake, well yes, as you can see, I am wide awake," Thomas says impatiently with a tight smile.

The young man swallowed, "I uh, apologize, Your Majesty. I did not mean disrespect. "

Thomas closes his eyes and sighs. "I know you don't, Gerald," he says more calmed. "But, must we do this little 'waking up' ritual everyday?"

Gerald nodded furiously. "Yes, sir. The King demands it."

"The King demands it," Thomas repeated quietly. "Right, fan-bloody-tastic."

'Alright, I'll take my leave, your Highness, and I will tell his Majesty the King that you will join him for breakfast." Gerald nodded his head and walked out of the room leaving Thomas alone.

_I hate this life._

Thomas was the first in line to the throne, but he didn't want it, none of it. He felt like a prisoner in his own home. His father, the King, had high expectations for Thomas to become King. Of course, he wanted the best for Thomas and his younger brother, Peter.

After the Queen's death, the King has been ruling on his own for the past 20 years. He never remarried. Thomas saw that his father is a rigid man, but his people respected him.

He knew he was always different because he was never interested in girls and when his father found out... Thomas couldn't have hope for a better reaction. He thought about their conversation three weeks ago.

King Albert had summoned Thomas into his library. The young prince could feel his heart pounding in his head._ He knows._ Thomas stood in front of door, took a deep breath and went in.

"You called for me, father?"

King Albert stood at the window with his hands behind his back. He wore a brown suit. He was as tall as Thomas and his hair had once been dark as Thomas' but was now gray. Without turning, he said in a low voice, "Thomas... have a seat on the couch, if you please."

Thomas swallowed nervously and sat down on the couch. He folded his hands on his lap and twisted his fingers anxiously. The King turned around and smiled tightly at Thomas. "There has been word that you have been spending time with the Duke of Crowborough, is that right?"

Thomas looked down at his hands. "Yes, sir."

The King nodded. "Aha, elaborate for me."

Thomas cleared his throat, "Phillip has become a dear friend to me. He, uh, has been keeping me company lately. It's been, uh, nice to have a friend like the Duke." He twisted in his seat hoping that the subject would be dropped.

King Albert nodded. "I see. I have dealt with his father before. He is a very manipulative man, he's cunning, ambitious, and will do anything to gain power. I also have heard that he has been teaching his son, your "friend", the ways to gain power and such, you see my point, Thomas?"

"I, uh," stammered Thomas.

"Let me get to the bottom of this," interrupted the King. "Two nights ago, around midnight, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk around the palace. As I was walking close to your chambers, I saw you and Phillip walking out of your door. You had a bed sheet wrapped around your waist and both of your hairs were an utter disaster. I saw you two embrace and kiss. You closed the door and Phillip left. Let me tell you, Thomas, I was shocked. It has taken me some time to process this little encounter of yours. How long has this been going on?"

Thomas was speechless. He thought him and Phillip were careful. But he also couldn't help but think of what had happened that night. The two of them walking around the gardens late at night, Phillip taking Thomas' hand in his. Them kissing passionately against a tree in the middle of the gardens. Thomas moaning when Phillip kissed his neck and ran his hand on Thomas' erection through the fabric of his pants. Them running holding hands and laughing like children when somebody heard them. Phillip telling Thomas, "let's go to your room." Making their way to Thomas' room without getting caught, their hands were always clasped. Inside Thomas' room, they hungrily kissed as they undressed each other, falling on the massive bed. Thomas' legs wrapped around Phillip's waist as he thrust into his body. Thomas crying out and holding on to the Duke's back. More kissing. Phillip grabbing Thomas' cock and moving his hand along with his thrusts. Both of them coming. "I love you," they told each other. Phillip's promise to see Thomas again. Them kissing goodnight. Finally, parting ways.

"Thomas."

His thoughts were interrupted by his father and blushed. "This, uh, only happened one time."

The King didn't look convinced. "I see. How long have you not been interested in girls?"

"Ever since I can remember."

"Right. So there is no point in finding you a queen, is there?"

"No, sir."

"I've had my suspicions all along, but it wasn't until that night that everything was confirmed."

Thomas' jaw dropped. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"I'm surprised, that's all. Oh, and worried."

"Why worried?"

The King sat on the couch next to his son. "Thomas, I do not trust the Crowboroughs. They are greedy and I'm afraid the son is using you to get power for himself and his father."

Thomas snorted. "He wouldn't do that to me. He said he loved me!" _Oh shit, that came out loud!_

King Albert blinked at Thomas' confession and shook his head. "The only thing I am going to say is to please be careful. Please."

"Alright, father. I will be careful."

"Has Phillip contacted you since your... meeting?"

Thomas shook his head. "He hasn't returned my calls."

The King stood up and paced the room. "As I feared."

Thomas stood up too. "I will find him, I know I will," Thomas reassured his father.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thomas looked at himself in the mirror after he took a shower. He looked unhappy. His face filled with anger and sadness. _You're an idiot. _"You're going to fuck up as King." He combed his dark wet hair backwards. He tilted his head to the side and could see a small bruise on his shoulder. _Phillip... Why did you betray me?_ He could feel the back of his eyes burn with tears and took several breaths to calm himself down, but the images of the night before consumed him.

It took Thomas almost three weeks to reach Phillip. When he came to Thomas' room, they argued.

"Why haven't you answered my calls and texts?" Thomas almost yelled at the Duke.

Phillip smirked. "I was working, darling. I was very busy." He came close and put his arms around Thomas' waist and held him loosely as he leaned in and placed small kisses on the Prince's neck.

Thomas wrinkled his face. "Darling? What? Hang on!" He pushed Phillip away. "You think you can disappear for three weeks and then come and seduce me like nothing ever happened?"

The Duke snorted. "Don't be such a child, Thomas. I was doing business with my father and I was busy." He wrapped one arm around Thomas' waist again as his hand pulled Thomas' shirt down to reveal his shoulder. He placed his mouth on it and began to suck. "That's all," he said as he continued his actions.

Thomas threw his head back as he held on to Phillip. Then he remembered his father's warning. "What kind of business?"

Phillip looked up at Thomas. "Actually," he said as he released Thomas and sat on the bed. Me and my father are very interested in your father's plan on... some of his projects. So, I was hoping, if you could help me get a preview of... such projects. But you mustn't tell him you're doing this."

Thomas dropped his jaw and stared at Phillip in disbelief. "You want me to betray my father?"

The Duke shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it. You said you hated this life."

Thomas snorted. "Not to the point where I would betray my father and our country! Who the hell knows what you'll do with the information!"

Phillip chuckled. "Darling, you're exaggerating-"

"Fuck you, Phillip!" Thomas pointed his finger at the Duke. Then realization hit him. His father's words, _I'm afraid the son is using you to get power for himself and his father_. "You... you don't love me. You had sex with me to get closer to what you really want... power. Isn't that right... _darling_?

"So, I'm taking you won't grant me access?"

Thomas smiled tightly and went to push a button by the door. Phillip followed his movement. "What are you doing?"

Thomas shrugged. "Oh, using power, of course," he said lowly and carefully. At that same time, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. Two large security men came in the bedroom. "Your Majesty, is everything alright?"

Thomas nodded. "I need you to escort the Duke of Crowborough out of the grounds and if him or his father dares to set foot here... arrest them."

"Thomas! You can't be-"

"You will not address me in such informality," Thomas spat. "Take him away, gentlemen."

One of the guards grabbed Phillips by the arm and pulled him out of the room as the other guard closed the door, making Phillip disappear forever.

Thomas finished his thoughts with a sigh as he walked out of his chambers, dressed in a tan suit with a light blue tie. He walked down the stairs and went into the dining room. The King was sitting at the head of the table. Thomas sat on the right side.

"Good morning, son," greeted his father. "I-"

"Father," interrupted Thomas. He took a deep breath and said, "you were right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those that have been reading. It means a lot :)**

**Sorry, no Jimmy in this chapter either. I needed to focus on Thomas' decision before starting their story. Jimmy will appear in the next chapter, promise!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

"You were right," Thomas said to his father after he sat in the dining room for breakfast. King Albert could see his son's pain. Thomas was on the verge of tears.

"Thomas," he said gently. "I am very sorry. My intentions were never to harm you."

The Prince shook his head. "I know that. Without your warning, I would have done something very stupid." He laughed bitterly. "I thought he was different. I thought that for the first time in my life, I wasn't being treated as a prince. I thought he wanted me for who I am, not for what I am." He wiped the tears that were falling down on his face. "I thought, I, um."

"Thomas," his father interrupted. "Don't shed tears for someone that betrayed your love, your trust." He stood up and went to sit next to his son. He clasped his shoulder. "You have so much of your mother in you. You have her eyes and her strong ability to love." The King sighed. He suddenly realized how much he missed his beloved wife and how proud she would be of Thomas. "My son, my greatest wish for you is to pursue your happiness"

Thomas gasped in surprise. "Thomas, that night that you and... him departed, I saw the look on your face, you were smiling. I haven't seen you do that in a long time." Thomas looked down at his lap. "I felt different for the first time, I felt alive. I forgot about everything."

"You felt happy," the King said.

Thomas smiles sadly. "I suppose so, yes."

* * *

Several days went by since Thomas' conversation with his father. He was still surprised at how his father handled his sexuality, heartbreak and desire to become happy. He felt grateful for those things.

His experience with the Duke made Thomas see things a little different. Even though he was tricked, before that, he felt important to someone, nothing else mattered, he felt excitement... he felt loved. He couldn't remember the last time he felt excited over something. He wanted to feel that again and not just for a while, he wanted it to last until his very last breath. The only problem was that he had no idea what to do.

One morning, he was looking at the paper and one particular headline caught his attention. _Downton Abbey Excels As One of the Top Universities in the World._ Thomas raised his eyebrows. "Hmm." _I was home schooled._ He read on.

_Downton Abbey was rewarded as one of the top in education. This would mark the third time that this prestigious university wins such honor. Headmaster, the Earl of Grantham, Robert Crawley, has been the only Earl to win three times in a row. His father won it once. "I hold Downton Abbey close to my heart," Lord Grantham says. "It is my pride and joy and I am delighted that we are being recognized worldwide." _

_Lord Grantham has been successfully functioning Downton Abbey University with the help of his wife, Cora Crawley and their daughters Mary, Edith and Sybill._

_The university has a variety of majors that promises the best in the world. Each professor is chosen according to each major and are regarded highly._

Thomas stopped reading and looked up. His sad lips began to curl up slightly at the new idea that was forming in his head.

* * *

"Out of the question!" Exclaimed King Albert.

"Father," Thomas said as calmly as possible. "This is a new way for me to integrate myself in society if I'm to become king."

"By enrolling at Downton Abbey University as a student?! You will become king, but that is not the point," the King said frustrated.

Thomas closed his eyes briefly. _I'm not giving up. _"Then what is the point?"

King Albert sighed, "you will be exposed to the media."

Thomas laughed. "The media? They barely know who I am. I'm always locked up in this damn castle anyways. It's not like I'm going to enroll as 'Prince Thomas'."

"Then as who?"

Thomas thought for a moment. He thought of his mother and how she would have approved of his decision. She had the free spirit that he craved. He smiled and decided that by carrying his mother's name would honor her memory.

"Thomas Barrow."

The King gasped. "How dare you?"

Thomas raised his hands. "What? Do you think this is a joke for me? That I'm making fun at mum by taking her name? Father, I wish for a life that I can be accepted for the person that I _am_. By my values, my moral, my sense of humor, everything that is me. I am tired of being treated like a delicate dish just because I'm a prince. I want this for me, not to make you angry. This has nothing to do with you. And I would be honored to carry my mother's name."

Thomas plea showed the King how serious his son was. He saw Thomas take control of his life for the first time. And Thomas was right, the media barely saw him and his brother Peter because they were protected from them. Nobody would know who Thomas is. He sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Thomas nodded determined. "Without a doubt."

"Hmm," the King said. "Well, Thomas Barrow, you will go to Downton Abbey University."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter takes place about a month after Thomas' decision.**

**Heeeeeeeere's JIMMY!**

* * *

The grounds of Downton Abbey University were better than Thomas ever hoped for. As he walked in the main entrance, he saw a lot of people moving around and talking. Then suddenly, somebody bumped into him causing him to drop his suitcases. He turned around to find a panicked girl.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you standing there!" She panted. The girl looked around and bent down to pick up her books. Thomas helped her. "It's alright," he said. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I think so. Sorry again."

They both stood up and Thomas held out his hand. "Thomas Barrow. A pleasure."

She carefully took his hand and shook it. "Daisy Mason. A disturbance."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I'm a disturbance," she giggled nervously. "I'm making a fool out of myself."

"You're not," he reassured. "You're fine."

Daisy nodded. "I take it you're new, eh? Looking for Mr. Carson then?"

Thomas frowned. "Who?"

"Charles Carson. He's the Headmaster's right hand, you could say. When Mr. Crawley is not here, Mr. Carson steps in." Thomas picked up his suitcases and nodded smiling. "Then Mr. Carson it is."

Daisy led Thomas to where he would find Mr. Carson. Thomas thanked Daisy. The secretary took his name and he sat down to wait. A few minutes, a tall older man came to greet Thomas.

"Welcome to Downton Abbey University, Mr. Barrow," Mr. Carson said when Thomas identified himself. "I hope our university meets your academic standards." Mr. Carson talked with pride, a stern look on his face but Thomas could see that the man took his job seriously.

"Yes, I'm expecting the best," Thomas said determined. _Careful, if you talk all superior, they won't like it and treat you differently. Come on, you can be normal. Act naturally._

Mr. Carson nodded and smiled. "Indeed you are, Mr. Barrow."

Mr. Carson explained all the guidelines and rules of the university/ He also explained about the university's cafeteria, tuition payments and vacation time. When they were done, the older man walked Thomas to the door. "I will call you for assistance so that you can go to your room and settle. The you can come to Mrs. Hughes for your schedule."

Thomas followed him. When they walked out of the office, Thomas saw a tall, strange looking young man with ginger hair. _Odd man._ "Ah, Alfred. This is Thomas Barrow, our newest student. Can you please help him find his room?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson." Alfred smiled and looked at Thomas. "Would you like me to help you with one of your suitcases, Mr. Barrow?" The were walking side by side.

"Thank you, Alfred. Please, call me Thomas," he said as he handed Alfred one of his suitcases. "Are you a student?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes, I have a part time job here at the administrative office with Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. I help them with a few things here and there."

They were climbing the stairs, Thomas following Alfred. "Do you like it?"

"I love this place. It's my home. I don't know what I'll do when I graduate. Maybe enroll in more classes so that I don't have to leave."

Thomas laughed. "Then you'll be very knowledgeable."

"Yes," Alfred laughed too. Finally in the hall way, they reached a door. "Here you are, Thomas," he said as he opened the door, waked in and put the suitcase down.

Thomas walked in his new room. It was a lot smaller than his own back at the palace, including his now small bed. His other bed, four to five people could fit on it, in this one, two could fit, if barely. _Remember, you are downsizing, in every sense. _The room had the small bed, a nightstand, a desk, and a couch. He stood by the window and could see the grounds. He went by the closet and opened it. _All my new normal clothes can fit here just fine._ And there was a dresser. "I like it," he said as he turned to Alfred. "Very nice."

"If you need anything, I'm two doors to your right."

"Thank you, Alfr-," Thomas was interrupted by a loud thump outside of his new room. Him and Alfred looked at each other and went out of the bedroom to see what it was. When Thomas went out, to their left, there was a young man sprawled on the floor along with some books. "Bloody hell," the man cursed. _People keep falling down in this place. It looks like I'll fall too someday..._

Alfred lent a hand to the young man. "You alright, mate?"

"Yes," the young man panted. "Thank you, Alfred." He looked at Thomas and smiled. "You new?"

Thomas smiled as he held his breath. _Who are you?_ "Uh, yes." He cleared his throat.

"Jimmy Kent, at your service," he said as he stretched his hand to Thomas. "Huh, what do you know, my room is across from yours."

Thomas shook his hand. It was warm and soft, not comparing to Mr. Carson's rigid and cold one. "Thomas Barrow, a pleasure."

Jimmy smirked at Thomas. "I'm a such a clots. Me falling down and us meeting like this. It's almost comical."

Thomas chuckled. _He's adorable._ "Not if you get hurt."

Jimmy laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I'm alright." Thomas grinned and stared at Jimmy who stared back. Alfred interrupted. "Well, I'll be off. I hope you enjoy your stay, Thomas."

Thomas nodded in approval looking at Jimmy. "I already am, Alfred." And with that, Alfred was gone.

Jimmy picked up his books and turned to Thomas. "You know your schedule?"

Thomas shook his head. "Not yet, I have to... settle in my room before I get my schedule from Mrs. Hughes."

Jimmy smiled. "When you do, perhaps you could show it to me to see if we have any classes together." Thomas nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I got to go, I'll see you later, Thomas. Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, Jimmy," Thomas said softly as he still smiled at Jimmy. The young man opened the door and went inside. Thomas let out a breath that he was holding for a long time. _Lovely to meet you, Jimmy. _

* * *

Thomas was folding his new shirts and putting them in the dresser. His thoughts were drifted to a certain young blond guy that is now across his room. Thomas couldn't stop smiling._ Jimmy... he's lovely. Calm down! You've just met him! He is definitely beautiful physically, but is he a jerk? Don't get your hopes too high, not after what happened with Phillip. Get to know the lad first._

When he was done, Thomas walked out of his room and stared at Jimmy's door. _Is he in there? Oh, stop it, Thomas, move along._ He went down the stairs and went to Mrs. Hughes for his schedule.

"Ah, Mr. Barrow, nice to finally meet you, I'm Mrs. Hughes," she smiled as she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hughes."

The both sat down, Mrs. Hughes behind a desk and Thomas on a chair. She turned to a computer and began to type. "I see here that you chose to enroll in the General Studies, no major in mind?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, just trying out my options, I guess."

Mrs. Hughes nodded. "And that's fine. Our professors are top quality, I trust we don't disappoint you."

_She's talking as I'm royalty or something._ "I'm sure I'll like it."

"Right. So here's your schedule, Mr. Barrow. If you have any questions, please come to me and I will try to help you." She said as she stood up.

Thomas did the same and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

* * *

Thomas sat on a bench outside of the university. It was a beautiful day. There was a warm breeze that made him sigh and close in eyes. _I could get used to this freedom._

"Mind if I join you?"

Thomas snapped his eyes open at the sweet voice. _Jimmy._ The young man was staring down at Thomas with a smile on his face. His blond hair moved with the breeze. He wore a blue t-shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. To Thomas, he looked gorgeous.

"Certainly, I could use some company," Thomas said casually as he scoot over to make some room for Jimmy to sit. He looked at Thomas who had some papers in his hand. "Ah, is that your schedule? Can I have a look?"

Thomas smiled shyly as he handed Jimmy his schedule. He had a big grin on his face. He read the schedule carefully. "Oh, look! We have English History together! And World Geography. Oh Thomas, this is great. At least I will go to class with someone that I know and we can study together and stuff."

Jimmy's cheerfulness was contagious and Thomas couldn't help but laugh. _He is so adorable!_ "Sounds great, Jimmy. I don't know anybody either and it will be easy since we're neighbors."

"This is going to be fun," Jimmy said with his eyes shining. He gave Thomas his schedule back. "I can't wait to get started."

Thomas stared at Jimmy's face in awe. "Neither can I," he said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter, I wanted to write about Jimmy's past and when he meets Thomas. It might be a little repetitive but I wanted to capture both POVs. **

**Warnings: some violence, alcohol, drug use and angst.**

**I want to thank those that are reading and the comments definitely helped and encouraged me greatly. Thank you :D**

* * *

Jimmy Kent had just arrived at Downton Abbey University thanks to a scholarship that he received. He had entered an educational contest in his hometown. He had to write an essay explaining his visions in life, education and acceptance. He won the contest and was awarded a full scholarship to his dream university: Downton Abbey.

His childhood was not an easy one. Having asthma attacks, he would end up frequently at the hospitals for breathing treatments. Now that he has grown, the asthma hasn't bothered him that much, as long as he has his inhaler, he would be okay. He rarely needed it, but you never know.

His father had walked out on him and his mother when he was two years old. Jimmy never knew of his father's whereabouts. He vanished from night to morning. He would ask his mother but she always said the same thing: "I wish I knew where daddy is, love." Jimmy had seen pictures of his father and kept them in a box in his closet when he was little. Nowadays, his father was rarely in his mind.

As for Jimmy's mother, her melancholy after his father's departure was too much for her to bear. She neglected little Jimmy and turned into an alcoholic. There were a few neighbors that kept an eye on Mrs. Kent and little Jimmy in case anything happened. Unfortunately for Jimmy, on a fateful afternoon, 8-year-old Jimmy was playing in his room when he heard a loud sound.

"Mummy?" He called out with a scared voice. No reply.

He opened the door of his bedroom and was greeted with an eerie silence. He carefully walked out. "Mummy?" He called again. A bottle breaking on the floor made Jimmy scream and jump. He turned to where he heard the sound to find the arm of his mother hiding behind the kitchen countertop. He came closer and found his mother collapsed on the floor with the broken bottle and some kind of medication. Jimmy ran to the neighbors.

"My mum is on the floor and won't wake up!"

About an hour later, the police and the ambulance were outside of his house. Jimmy sat with Mrs. Walter, one of the neighbors in her house. One of the police officers came to talk to Mrs. Walter and explained that there was no family left for Jimmy. He was alone in the world. Jimmy went with the police officer and explained to the boy that his mother had gone to be with the angels and would never come back.

Jimmy spent most of his life in a foster house with five other boys and their foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Tischel. Jimmy's school years were overall normal, playing football, joining the drama club. He liked to keep himself busy. His grades were outstanding. He even became quite popular in school and girls were falling at his feet to get his attention. He found them ridiculous. He was never known to have a girlfriend, him stating that he had "no time for that nonsense, I'm far too busy."

After he graduated, with high honors, he was no longer to be supported by his foster family because he was 18, so he had to move out. Mrs. Tischel had secretly given Jimmy a few thousand pounds for him to survive until he would find a job. _I want to go to the university and become a better person, not like me mum or dad. I'm going to take care of the people that I love._

For the next couple of years, Jimmy got a job as a server at a fancy restaurant. He got very decent tips by using his looks and charm the customers._ You got to do what you got to do to survive._ He rented a room at a house and lived comfortably. But by the time he was 21, his desire to go to the university were getting more profound.

His friend John, who also lived in the same house as Jimmy, suggested that they should go drinking to forget about Jimmy's sorrows for one night. A few hours later, they both came home drunk and laughing. They fell on the couch still laughing. John had bought some cookies from a guy at the bar that has a "secret ingredient." Two cookies later, both were laughing uncontrollably on the couch.

"Why am I laughing?!" Yelled Jimmy.

"I don't know mate!" Yelled John back. "My face doesn't hurt when I laugh!"

Jimmy snorted. "I know! Mine too!"

About twenty minutes later, they were both still on couch groaning and moaning. Paranoia hit John big time, he got up and started to search the house plants.

Jimmy frowned at the sight. "The fuck are you doing, John."

John looked back at Jimmy. "The police are going to catch us!" He said paranoid. "We've done something illegal!"

"Huh?"

"There was hemp in the cookies, Jimmy!"

Jimmy groaned and laid his head back on the couch. "Shit, John, You are so stupid, no wonder the 'secret ingredient', you big tart!"

John whimpered.

Jimmy got up the couch. "We need to sleep this off, come on, you twat. I'll help you to your room."

Jimmy and John leaned into each other as they made their way to John's room. John collapsed in his double bed and pulled Jimmy next to him. "Don't leave," he whispered. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

Jimmy nodded. "Let me get changed, you too. I'll get us some water, my mouth is dry."

Later on, Jimmy and John were in shirts and boxers in John's bed. They faced each other. John hesitantly raised his hand and caressed Jimmy's arm. He opened his eyes and stared at John. "Thank you, Jimmy, for taking care of me. Now let me... take care of you." He moved in and kissed Jimmy's lips quickly.

"John," he said surprised.

"Jimmy," he panted. "I've wanted you for a while."

Jimmy looked down. "I've never done this before."

John caressed his cheek. "Lot of firsts tonight."

They both kissed with intense passion. Hands roaming all over. Shirts and boxers flying all over the room. More heavy kissing. Heavy breathing. Loud moans. Each grabbing the other's cock and stroking quickly. Them coming in each other's hands as they yelled out their orgasms in each other's mouths.

As they calmed down, John suddenly sat up and got dressed. "I think you better get dressed and leave," he said coldly.

Jimmy was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Get out of my room, Jimmy."

Jimmy got up and got dressed. "What the hell is this? Why are you kicking me out?"

John pushed Jimmy out of his room. "I said get out!" He slammed the door on Jimmy's face. _What. The. Hell?_

He went to his room hurt and confused. He cried himself to sleep. The next morning, Jimmy woke up with a headache and a hang over. Then he remembered what him and John did a few hours ago. He heard movement downstairs and decided to talk to John to sort things out.

Jimmy found John sitting in the kitchen table.

"We need to talk," said John.

"Figured as much," Jimmy said as he sat across from John. "John, I-"

"I want you out of my house," interrupted John. "As of today. Pack your bags and leave."

Jimmy blinked several times. "I thought... I thought you said you wanted me."

John raised his shoulders. "It was a mistake. It should had never happened."

Jimmy shook his head. Tears were coming down his eyes. "So... It didn't mean anything to you? Last night?"

John sighed impatiently. "Again. A mistake. You are a mistake. Pack your bags and get out of my house."

Jimmy felt his heart break in a thousand pieces. He ran upstairs, got his suitcases out and packed all his things as fast as he could. His clothes were the only things that he owned, everything else belonged to John. Jimmy walked downstairs and gave John his key. Without saying a word, he walked out into the unknown.

* * *

A year went by and Jimmy just celebrated his 22nd birthday and he was alone. He still had his job and rented another furnished room at another house but he kept to himself. After the "John nightmare"

Like he called it, he vowed to not trust people anymore as he had been betrayed for most of his life. He was bored of his job and was unhappy when one night, he was watching tv in his room and saw a contest for a full scholarship to Downton Abbey University and he couldn't help but work on that essay.

Eight months later, he had his dream come true. He just finished the first semester at Downton and couldn't be happier. Life had turned around for Jimmy Kent for the good... Finally.

He was a little hesitant about people when he started at Downton, but as time went by, he became good friends with Alfred. Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson were wonderful people who were always looking out for the students. Jimmy felt like he finally had a family and that he truly belonged somewhere.

He was happily walking down the hall to his bedroom when he tripped on his lace and fell flat on his face.

"Bloody hell," he groaned. Then he was being helped to his feet.

"You alright, mate?"

"Yes," he panted. "Thank you, Alfred." When he smiled at Alfred, he noticed that there was someone else. His eyes found a worried young man. He was very handsome. Black hair, combed back with gel or something, big light blue eyes, red luscious lips. Jimmy couldn't stop staring. This guy was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"You new?" He tried as casual as possible.

The other man's smile was contagious. "Uh, yes," he replied. Jimmy couldn't help but smile wider. "Jimmy Kent, at your service," he said as he stretched his hand to Thomas. "Huh, what do you know, my room is across from yours." _Okay, I'm babbling._

"Thomas Barrow, a pleasure." _A pleasure indeed._

Jimmy made comments about him falling down. He was flirting with this new Thomas guy. He didn't know where that came from.

"I got to go, I'll see you later, Thomas. Nice meeting you," he told Thomas. _If I don't go, I'll make a complete fool out of myself!_

Once inside the safety of his room, he leaned against the door and put his hands on his face. "Oh my God," he muttered in his hands. "I'm a complete idiot! What the hell was that?" Jimmy sighed loudly. His attraction towards Thomas was overwhelming. He thought he would never find anyone, not after John, not after the vow that he silently made: don't fall in love so easily. He shook his head and went to change his clothes.

* * *

Jimmy was walking by the gardens. The warm breeze hit his face pleasantly. He turned around to see Thomas sit alone on a bench. He had some papers that he was looking through. _He doesn't have any friends. I can be his friend, I really want to get to know him._ Jimmy saw how Thomas closed his eyes and smiled. _He is so handsome._

Jimmy went to join Thomas on the bench and talked about their schedules. Jimmy was getting excited about the classes that him and Thomas would be taking together. _There I am again, acting stupid, he's going to think you're stupid._

After their conversation, each went their separate ways. Jimmy went to the cafeteria where he found Daisy at the cash register. She smiled at him.

"Hey there, Jimmy. What are you up to?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders and placed his elbows on the counter top. "Nothing much, just... walking around."

Daisy shook her head. "Something on your mind?"

"Have you met the new student? Thomas?"

Daisy gasped. "I did! I bumped into him at the entrance, he dropped his suitcases and all. It was so embarrassing, but, oh my God, he is so charming!" She laughed. "Why do you mention him?"

Jimmy smiled. "His room is across from mine and we're going to have a couple of classes together."

Daisy wiggled her eyebrows. "You fancy him?"

Jimmy looked shocked. "What makes you say that?"

Daisy raised her eyebrows. "Because you want to know about him and you just met him. And because he's gorgeous."

Daisy was perhaps the only person Jimmy could really talk about anything. He told her about John. She never judged him for his preference stating that "you love who you love and that's it." From that moment, Jimmy adored Daisy as a great friend.

"Well, if you must know, I am interested."

Daisy clapped her hands. "I knew it! But be careful, we don't know if he likes guys and I don't want you to get your heart broken. Get to know him, be a friend."

Jimmy smiled. "You are wise, Daisy Mason."

Daisy giggled. "That I am, now let's go eat some biscuits!"


	5. Chapter 5

The night before school officially started, Thomas sat on his bed and looked at his schedule. English History was the first class at 8 in the morning. He would be taking that class with a certain Jimmy Kent. Thomas felt a hint of excitement. He recently felt this excitement when he made the bold decision in joining Down Abbey University. He never expected to meet someone like Jimmy.

He wanted to go see the young blonde, but he didn't want to seem too eager or to simply spoil things between them even though they just met. Thomas had felt few connections in his life. Real connections. Those that made him truly happy. He thought Phillip was one of those connections, in the end it worked out horribly, Thomas was heartbroken and he was afraid to experience the same with Jimmy. So far, Jimmy seemed friendly, open, helpful and very nice. Thomas was almost sure Jimmy didn't know who Thomas really was. That brought him comfort, but at the same time it worried him, would he had to reveal his identity? How would Jimmy react? In the end, he decided not to worry about that... for now.

Thomas walked out of his room and stared at Jimmy's door. _I want to see him._ The moment he was about to knock on the door, Alfred spoke,

"Looking for Jimmy, Thomas?"

Startled, Thomas turned around and smiled at Alfred. "Uh, yes! I wanted to see if he had a, uh, pencil, yes, that I could borrow for tomorrow's class." _Uh, nice, Mr. Barrow, really?_

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Jimmy's not here. He went out with Daisy. I can give you a pencil, if you like."

Thomas felt a chill run down his spine. _He went out with Daisy. So, he is dating... a girl._ "Ah, yes, thank you, Alfred."

He followed Alfred to his room quietly. _What did you expect? Of course, he's straight. All the great ones are either straight or assholes._ Alfred went into his drawer and handed Thomas the pencil. "You alright, mate?"

Thomas smiled a little at Alfred calling him "mate," that had never happen before. "Yes, I'm alright." He frowned and shook his head. "Alfred? Are Jimmy and Daisy... dating?"

Alfred burst out laughing which surprised Thomas. "That's a good one, Thomas. No, they're not dating. They're really close. Daisy's married to William Mason, have you met him?" Thomas shook his head. "William is nice. He graduated last semester, so he's not around that much. He's trying to find work while Daisy finishes her degree."

Relief washed over Thomas as he smiled broadly again. "Well, that's nice isn't it?"

Alfred chuckled. "Were you expecting to ask Daisy out?"

_Okay, I can pretend to like women._ "Eh, sure. Good thing I asked, that would have been embarrassing," he said shyly.

Alfred laughed. "I can see why you would fancy her. I fancied her not so long ago and then I found out that she's Mrs. Mason and not Ms. Mason."

Thomas snorted. _I don't know what the deal is with Daisy really. Whatever._

* * *

Thomas carried his backpack and felt very nervous. Everywhere he'd go, he feared of getting recognized and getting his only chance to be normal ruined. He stood outside of the classroom, there were a lot of people. A lot. He felt someone pat him on the shoulder.

"Thomas," Jimmy smiled. "Good thing I caught you before you went in, we can sit together."

"Yes," he said as he blushed. "Let's go in, you find us a seat, Jimmy."

Thomas followed Jimmy inside. The place was like an amphitheater, it was large. Thomas felt himself panick as he walked. People kept coming in, talking to others, laughing, finding seats and having conversations._ No one seems to recognize me... that's good._ Thomas' thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy.

"Thomas," Jimmy chuckled as he grabbed his elbow. "Are you alright?"

Thomas nodded and smiled. "I'm fine, Jimmy."

Jimmy stepped closer to him, still holding his elbow and said with a low voice. "Are you sure? You look scared."

Thomas laughed lightly. "I just got a little intimidated, I guess. I did not expect the classroom to be this big."

Jimmy smirked. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you or anything."

Thomas laughed nervously. As he was about to reply, somebody interrupted everyone's conversations.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Please take your seats. Welcome to English History. I'm Professor Matthew Crawley. I hope you all enjoy our journey throughout our semester. I do not believe in testing, that makes people nervous, and frankly, it makes me nervous too." There were a few chuckles from the students. "Instead, we will have several projects that will take a majority of your grade score and, people, I expect good reports. I will give you a nice time spam for you to prepare your projects."

Professor Crawley paced the room as he walked. Most of the females in the room were taken with the handsome professor. Thomas thought he was alright. He turned to Jimmy, who demonstrated no emotion whatsoever.

"Now, starting right this moment, find yourselves a partner. That will be the person you will be working for the entire semester. I will give you five minutes starting now."

Most of the students stood up and started to walk around looking for their partners. Jimmy put his hand on Thomas' arm gently. He looked down at Jimmy's hand on his arm and then to Jimmy's beautiful face. The blond was smiling excitedly. "Might as well be partners, eh?"

Thomas smiled. "Of course," he tried as casually as possible. "It would be convenient since we're neighbors and we already know each other and that way we each don't have to travel strange distances to each other's dorms." _Oh my God, I'm babbling!_

Jimmy laughed warmly as he patted Thomas' arm. "You're funny, Thomas."

Thomas felt stupider than ever.

* * *

It had been 45 agonizing minutes for Jimmy since the class started. He was bored out of his mind. He just wanted to get out of there. Then something, caught his mind. Before coming to class today, he saw Thomas paralyzed in the middle of the hallway. Jimmy was almost convinced Thomas looked scared or worried. Something was wrong and he wanted to know. Would Thomas trust him enough to tell him. There was only one way to find out. He took his notebook and wrote something and handed Thomas the notebook.

_Are you sure you're alright?_

Thomas turned to Jimmy who was pretending to listen to Professor Crawley and wrote back.

_I am now. Thanks to you. :)_

Jimmy read the note and smiled. He turned to Thomas who was smiling back at him and nodded. Jimmy felt more comfortable and wrote more.

_I'm so bored! I want this class to finish!_

Thomas snorted and worried that someone heard him and interrupt their little paper conversation. He wrote back.

_And we have a few months in this class and this is the first class. We need to concentrate so that we can both pass the class._

Jimmy tried not to smile at Thomas, instead he stuck his tongue out and wrote.

_Fine, you win._

This time, Jimmy kept the notebook. He looked at Thomas and both laughed silently, Jimmy bumping his shoulder playfully at Thomas. They both turned their attention to Professor Crawley. Thomas felt happy in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A little bit of hurt/comfort here.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Three weeks have gone by since school started. That includes Thomas' friendship with Jimmy. To Thomas, things were going better than he expected when he decided to join Downton Abbey University. He actually had friends. He never thought in a million years that he would have a friend. Daisy was sweet and kind, Alfred was funny and silly and then there's Jimmy... How could he describe Jimmy? Nice, helpful, friendly, cheeky, mischievous, lovely and devastatingly drop dead gorgeous.

Throughout these few weeks, both of them have been spending lots of time together, not only because of school but because they enjoyed each other's company. The interesting thing was that Thomas was afraid on making a move because one: he wasn't sure if Jimmy was gay. And two: he didn't want the whole Phillip thing to happen again and leave him heartbroken and bitter. Thomas wanted love, real love, the kind that you don't have a short affair and tell lies to gain power, he wanted the kind that meant waking up next to someone, kiss them, hold their hand, make sweet love to them... Yes, the soppy kind that Thomas wouldn't dare to admit to anyone but he secretly craved it and he believed Jimmy fit that part well, he just needed more time and he wants to get to know the blonde a little better. He also wasn't sure if he loved Jimmy yet.

One night, Thomas was in his room when his phone rang. He looked to see who it was and it said _Unknown._

"Hello?"

"Ah, Thomas!" The voice said. "Finally we will be able to speak properly. How have you been, son?"

Thomas smiled. "Father," he said. "I'm doing really well. How are you?"

"I'm well," King Albert replied. "You sound content. I take your classes are going well, yes?"

"Yes, they are. I've even made friends, they seem to like me and all."

_Should I tell him about Jimmy? No, it's too soon._

"Be careful, Thomas. People cannot be trusted."

"I know, I haven't told anyone who I am... I, uh, I feel very comfortable here and people have been nice to me, father. I feel like I belong, it's a great feeling."

"I see," the King sighed. "I suppose it's a good thing. I'm glad that things are going well, son."

"Thank you, father."

After saying their goodbyes, Thomas hung up the phone and smiled. It was nice of his father to call and check on him. Then there was a knock on his door. He looked at the time. It was 10. _Who the hell is it?_ He opened the door to find none other than Jimmy.

"Hello, Mr. Barrow," he said. He was leaning against the door frame. "What'cha doin'?"

Thomas chuckled. "Hello, Mr. Kent. I was on the phone."

Jimmy stood straight, "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Oh no, I was just finished, please," he gestured for Jimmy to come in.

Jimmy walked in and sat on the bed, Thomas sat next to him. "Can I ask who were you talking to? I'm sorry, you don't need to answer."

Thomas shook his head. "It's no trouble, it was my father."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? What does your father do?"

That took Thomas for surprise. "He, um, he is in the business industry. He deals with lots of businesses, he's always busy and having to make decisions here and there," he laughed. _Oh my god, I'm an idiot._

Jimmy smiled. "What about your mum?"

Thomas looked down at his hands and sighed. "She died when I was ten of an aneurism. She had gone to the doctor and while she was there, she complained that she was seeing black, she fainted and never woke up. It was by her neck and the vein exploded, I heard that before they closed the casket, the right side of her neck was dark. It all happened so sudden," he took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He felt a warm hand on his right knee and opened his eyes to find Jimmy looking at him sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry, Thomas. It sounds like you miss her."

"Everyday," he whispered as he patted Jimmy's hand and then sniffed. "Oh, but enough about me and my sad story; what about your parents? I'm sure they must be proud of you for coming here."

Jimmy moved his hand away and looked at the wall. "My parents... me dad walked out on us when I was two, I don't even know if he's dead or alive," he laughed bitterly. "And my mum, well, she couldn't handle being without him so she killed himself when I was a wee lad."

Thomas felt mortified. "Jimmy, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Jimmy interrupted. "I ended up fine. But I have never spoken to anyone about this and I think it's time for me to talk about it, do you mind?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Right," Jimmy said as he stood up from the bed and paced the room. "After my dad left, kept her distance from me. She was a cold person. She began to drink, a lot. She would work, pick me up from school, come home and drink away. I was always at Mrs. Walter's house, our next door neighbor. She started to feed me because me mum wouldn't. She got me toys and stuff. One day, when I was eight, I heard a glass bottle break and saw her on the floor passed out with a broken bottle of alcohol and prescription pills. She killed herself and left me. Both my parents left me," his voice started to break, "and I don't know what I did."

Jimmy took a deep breath and continued. "I was sent to a foster home and I was one of the lucky ones. Mr. and Mrs. Tischel took care of me until I was out of age. I finished school with high honors. But I wanted to become a better person. Years later, I was on me own and didn't do so good and I wanted to go to school, so there was this competition for a scholarship for here at Downton. All I had to do was write an essay and I won."

"Oh, Jimmy," Thomas said. "That was awful what you went through."

"I don't want to be a burden, Thomas," Jimmy said as his eyes shined with tears. "I'm tired of being a burden, this is my time and I tend to make everything of it!"

Thomas stood up and went to wrap his arms around Jimmy's shoulders. "You are _not_ a burden, Jimmy Kent. You are a strong person and you're on your way to become a wonderful person, you _are _a wonderful person." _I want to give you everything that you want, you deserve it._

Thomas could feel Jimmy shake and felt him cry. "Oh, Thomas," he sobbed as his hugged Thomas back, he grabbed Thomas' shirt tightly. He broke their embrace to wipe his tears. "And I'm crying, shit. I'm sorry you had to see this," he apologized shyly.

"Nonsense," Thomas smiled. "I'm happy that you trust me and that you were able to get all that out of your system." He put his hand gently on Jimmy's shoulder. "You can trust me with anything."

Jimmy smiled. "Thank you."

They sat down on the bed and talked for a couple more hours until they were both yawning. "I should go get ready for bed," Jimmy yawned. "We got class tomorrow."

"Yes, that's true."

Both stood up and walked to the door. Jimmy turned around and faced Thomas. "Thomas, thank you for listening to me and for you to confide in me. I'll always treasure this. Thank you for being my friend."

"You're welcome, and thank you as well."

Both smiled at each other as Jimmy slowly disappeared behind his door. Thomas closed his own door and leaned against it. He put his head on the door and closed his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.


End file.
